Using the 1977 National Nursing Home Survey, this project determines the relative effects of patient, payment and facility characteristics on the length of stay (LOS), and also estimates the probabilities of being discharged alive or dead at specific intervals after admission given the various biomedical and socioeconomic characteristics of the patients.